Porsche 911 Turbo
The Porsche 911 Turbo 997TT was added on September 28th 2010 as a rental car. The Snowflake Edition was available during the winter of 2010, and again during Winter 2011. The unique feature of the Snowflake is that it has a special effect that makes snowflakes appear around it, as well as winter themed vinyls. The 911 Turbo became available for purchase on May 17th 2011, when the Rose Edition from Need for Speed Undercover was released (though in that game, the Rose car was actually a Porsche 911 GT2). The Rose Edition also comes with a female driver instead of a male. Both the Snowflake and Rose Editions come with pre-installed Gromlen Race Tuned Performance parts. History The Porsche 911 Turbo was unveiled at the 2006 Geneva Motorshow in Switzerland and is the successor of the 996 Turbo. Unlike the 996 the 997 is powered by a 3.6L Flat-Six engine that has been utilized with a variable-geometry supercharger (VGT). Not only is it the first Porsche to have the VGT Engine, it is also the world's first car to have the VGT Engine featured. Performance The Porsche 911 Turbo may be the best example of how 'covers' can lie in Need for Speed: World. Unlike the three other 997s in game, this model has underwhelming performance. As the only former-Tier 3 car to be C Class when stock, the 911 Turbo has a very high top speed for its class, which may make you think that it's the best Class C car on highways. However, it's absolutely horrible acceleration means it has a lot of problems at even reaching 250 km/h. Its handling is the least of its issues: Even though its handling is unconvincing, it's not as bad as other cars', but its acceleration and severe understeer makes the 911 Turbo lose a lot of speed even on the widest turns. These traits make winning a race with the 911 Turbo against equally tuned cars a rare occurance. The 911 Turbo is a very bad choice for Team Escapes because of its acceleration, making it unable to take advantage of any straight it may find, losing valuable time in the process. Its unresponsive handling makes dodging Rhinos difficult. Despite these factors though, the 911 Turbo is a very heavy car, so unlike lighter cars like the McLaren MP4-12C, it will be easier to smash roadblocks, but because of its' terrible acceleration, it will be hard to recover your speed. Editions * Rose * Glacier * Snowflake (Retired) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Bodykits 997TT - Soul F.jpg|Soul Front 997TT - Soul B.jpg|Soul Rear 997TT - Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front 997TT - Trekked B.jpg|Trekked Rear 997TT - Repro F.jpg|Repro Front 997TT - Repro B.jpg|Refro Rear 997TT - Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front 997TT - Boxxed B.jpg|Boxxed Rear 997TT - Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front 997TT - Chroma B.jpg|Chroma Rear 997TT - Halon F.jpg|Halon Front 997TT - Halon B.jpg|Halon Rear 997TT - Coil F.jpg|Coil Front 997TT - Coil B.jpg|Coil Rear 997TT - Glint F.jpg|Glint Front 997TT - Glint B.jpg|Glint Rear 997TT - Cascade F.jpg|Cascade Front 997TT - Cascade B.jpg|Cascade Rear 997TT - Exodus F.jpg|Exodus Front 997TT - Exodus B.jpg|Exodus Rear 997TT - Kineto F.jpg|Kineto Front 997TT - Kineto B.jpg|Kineto Rear 997TT - Sonic F.jpg|Sonic Front 997TT - Sonic B.jpg|Sonic Rear 997TT - Rush F.jpg|Rush Front 997TT - Rush B.jpg|Rush Rear 997TT - Innova F.jpg|Innova Front 997TT - Innova B.jpg|Innova Rear 997TT - Flow F.jpg|Flow Front 997TT - Flow B.jpg|Flow Rear 997TT - Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front 997TT - Pressure B.jpg|Pressure Rear 997TT - Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front 997TT - Offroad B.jpg|Offroad Rear 997TT - Transform F.jpg|Transform Front 997TT - Transform B.jpg|Transform Rear * 1,500 SB - Soul * 1,500 SB - Trekked * 1,500 SB - Repro * 1,500 SB - Boxxed * 1,500 SB - Chroma * 1,050 SB - Halon * 1,050 SB - Coil * 1,050 SB - Glint * 1,050 SB - Cascade * 750 SB - Exodus * 750 SB - Kineto * 750 SB - Sonic * 85,000 IGC - Rush * 85,000 IGC - Innova * 85,000 IGC - Flow * 85,000 IGC - Pressure * 85,000 IGC - Offroad * 85,000 IGC - Transform Trivia In Need For Speed: The Run, the Porsche 911 Carrera S had a "Snowflake" Signature Edition very similar looking to the Porsche 911 Turbo in World. Appearances NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSHP2010.jpg Gallery 911_Snowflake_1.jpg|Snowflake Edition Rear 911_Snowflake_2.jpg|Snowflake Edition Front Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Rental Cars Category:Porsche Category:RWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:German Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C